Duelist Empire
by Darth gryph
Summary: DUE TO THE LACK OF REVEIWS THIS STORY HAS RECEIVED, IT HAS BEEN POSTPHONED UNTIL FUTURE NOTICE.
1. Preface

Darth: Hello fellow Yu Gi Oh fans! So glad you chose to spend some of your time reading my fic! Before I begin though, there are a few things you ought to know...  
  
But before I begin my prolog, allow me to introduce my Muses:  
  
My plushie team: Every cast member in Yu Gi Oh turned into a plushie, quite possibly the cutest muses ever to walk the face of the earth^.^ Most often appearing are Pegasus and Weevil, but the others pop up too from time to time. *Hugglez her plushies*  
  
Cynical shoyru(CS for short): Also known as the Angel Winged Cynical Dragon, hes a little blue dragon with angel wings, a halo, and a cynical attitude. Oh, and hes sarcastic too.  
  
Chuma Korouse: My alternate personality, shes eight years old and quite possibly the most annoying being on the planet. Oh, and shes half deamon and has an obsesion with swords and cookies. Lucky for us, I do most of my writing past her bedtime, so she wont be showing up all that often.  
  
  
Now that the introductions are over, on with the Prolog!  
  
Before I say anything else, I need to make clear one very important fact- I am cutting off everything that happened after they got off Dualist Kingdom Island. I have watched beyond that, but I need to chop it off somewhere and that place made as much sense as anywhere else.   
  
Second, I have only watched the version played on YTV, so I have no point of reference for Maliks personality. Instead, Peggykins' loyal servant Croquet (Or is it crickit? I get those two confused.) will be the proud owner of the Millenium rod. Oh, and Im going to have to guess about Isis Ishtar and her personality so dont expect to see her much.   
  
Third, I will warn you now that several rather popular charries are in less than favorable situations at the moment... However, you may rest assured that by the end of the story everyone will live happily ever after.  
  
Now for a bit of a timeline-  
  
-Dualist kingdom ends  
-One month later One Ryo Bakura is sent to the happy dale institution for the mentaly unstable. Yami Bakura wishes he had been a little more discrete while trying to kill those people  
-A few days after this, Pegasus' loyal servants casualy bribe Bakuras family into selling them the milenium eye. Pegasus is revived.  
-About two months after that the first chapter takes place.   
  
  
That all said, on with the story! 


	2. Introduction The Dream

Disclaimer- For anyone who for some strange and unknown reason thinks I own Yu Gi Oh, your wrong!  
  
/An Aibou to a Yami/  
//A Yami to an Aibou//  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter one- The Dream  
  
The eye was identical to my own save for its silver colouration. It lay there in the half dead grass, surrounded by trash. The people in the park seemed unaware of its presence, unaware even of the blinding flash that had brought this strange orb into existance.   
  
The scene changed abruptly, now displaying an infant in a cradle. It took me some time to realize that the child was my neice, a vision from seven years ago when I had seen her for the last time. I was never able to see her again, as her parents died two years later, and the child was sent to an orphanage, though I cant seem to recal which one. Looking back on the scene, I realized I should have adopted the child, but at the time my mind was focused entierly upon finding my love. Of course, I am still quite focused upon that goal now, but in order to properly think, I have been forced to broaden my persective a bit.  
  
As abruptly as the scene had changed, the dream ended, and I lay in my bed, confused. The dream was obviously some sort of vision, that wasnt the confusing part. But I felt somehow... empty.  
  
//Aibou? Is that you?// asked a voice I had not heard in some time as I realized what was wrong.   
  
/Yes Yami, its me./  
  
From birth, a person is half light and half dark, like a yin yang Their actions depend upon how they are raised, how much they learn, and various other aspects of life. But the millenium items changed this natural concept a bit by making each half of the yin yang into a seperate being. However, as per the symbol I have been using in this example, there is a patch of the opposing side to each of the two beings. For people like Yugi and his Yami, the spots are rather large, making for a comparatively nice Yami. For those like Ryo however, the spots were quite miniscule, making for an overly nice Aibou and an extreamly cruel Yami.   
  
For me and my Yami, the patches of opposing colour are almost the same size as the rest of the side. Since our natural temperments were so similar, and we both wanted the same thing in life (It seemes my dearest Cecelia is in fact a reincarnation of my Yami's wife), we merged into one being, so as to better use our millenium eye.  
  
//We have become unmerged the?// I-er-he asked  
  
/That seems to be the only explanation/ I thought back, despite the pointlesnes of replying. I and my Yami are so similar, I knew that he knew as well as I knew that we had become unbonded, and that he too was trying to deny the fact.  
  
//It most probably has something to do with the shadow eye we saw appear.// He said. Again, it was a pointles statement. Not only had I already deduced that, no dobt at the precise moment he himself realized the cause of our dispersement, but I had also privately dubbed the silver eye a shadow. I suspect, however, the latter similarity is a side effect of the vision, the millenium shadow making sure its proper name was used by those who knew it existed.  
  
/I beleive my neice, the one in the second vision, must be the one destined for the shadow eye. Why else would she be in the vision?/  
  
//Yes, that must be so. Especialy since I know she must own one of the items, for I recognize her as my daughter from ancient Egypt, and I doubt that is coincidential.//  
  
It took me a moment to recognize that remark. Ah yes, in my Yami's life, Cecelia had died in childbirth, instead of from that horrible deseise...  
  
/We must find here./  
  
//Of course we must, there was no question.//  
  
/Shall we split?/  
  
//I suppose it would be easyer in a fashion, but much more awkward in a way as well. Imagin what would happen if the media discovered me.//  
  
/Point taken. But she shall not be easy to find. Her parents are dead, and she has run away from every orphanage she has been in./  
  
//Where shall we begin?//  
  
/There was an add for dual monsters in the background of the vision, I can inquire as to where our adds are being placed, and then inquire at each of the plausible districts personaly. If I recall, I was somewhat drawn to Egypt, and then to the eye, and I suspect it wont be long before my neice has the same attraction to her millenium shadow./  
  
//Yes, that should work.//  
  
With that, we got up and checked the time, 5:16. Well, I had been known to get up early before, it wouldnt be too suspicious if I asked now...  
  
//Then lets get to work!//  
  
****************************  
  
There are a couple more Pegasus-perspective chappies before the real story starts. Sorry for the wait! More coming ASAP  
  
CS- *In a rather cynical tone* Im sure they cant wait...  
  
Darth- -_-; 


	3. Introduction Searching

Another note- Most of this story will be about people who are concidered villans in the series. This will include such lovable charries as Pegasus, his niece, Weevil, Seto and family, and perhaps a few of the BK gang (bones, ext). VILLAN HATERS-RUN, RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!  
  
Weevil Plushie- Im not that evil, am I?  
  
Me- There there, I know you arent evil, but you arent exactly portrayed as prince carming in the series you know.  
  
Weevil Plushie- So true, life's not fair *sob*   
  
  
  
*******************  
  
Chapter two- Searching  
  
  
"I think I may have found something here" said the cloaked figure next to me, peering over the pappers of possible sites with the same intensity as I was. It had taken the two of us a few days before we figured out how to work together without scaring anyone who stumbled in while we were separated; now one of use wore the dark cloak my Yami was now shrouded in at all times, which halved the time it took to go through the stacks and stacks of pappers we had to search if we wished to find the millenium shadow eye.  
  
  
"What is it?" I asked, puting my own work down to peer over at the pappers my other half was holding.   
  
  
"It could be what we're looking for, can you double check the location please?"  
  
  
"Of course." I reached over to another stack of pappers and started to flip through them, thanking Ra for the millenium items as I read every word that flashed before my golden millenium eye. "Here it is, the site is in Toronto, Canada."  
  
*******  
Authour's note- Im Torontonian, if you havent already guessed, might as well make use of my strengths^.^  
  
*******  
  
"Their weather patterns coincide with the clouded picture, this looks to be it!" He said, as we both stared in shock at the papper. After three weeks of searching, it was rather dificult to beleive we finally had our answer!  
  
  
"I can have the plain ready today, we can be there by tomorrow morning." I said, reaching for the phone with one hand and my phone book with the other.   
  
  
My Yami put the paper down and glowed for an instant, then dissapeared back inside me as an operator answered the phone.  
  
  
"This is Maxamillion Pegasus, have my private jet ready in an hour if you wish to keep your job."  
  
  
*********  
  
Darth- Yes! I have been reveiwed! More More! Mwahahahahahahaha!!!!!  
  
CS- Oh great, its gone to her head.  
  
Weevil Plushie- It'll be worse when Pegasus actualy gets to Toronto, I suspect she'll find some way to give herself a bit part in the story...  
  
  
Darth- Quiet! You'll give away all my ideas!  
  
Weevl plushie- What, like your plan to *mrmph*  
  
Darth- *Covers WP's mouth* hehehehe.... 


	4. Introduction Combat

Chapter three- Combat  
  
  
As the taxi neared the park, I once again tried to straighten the long hooded coat I was wearing, and tucked back my hair, which I had died brown to avoid recognization. Finding the millenium shadow eve and its owner would be hard enough with out every dual monsters fan for miles begging for autographs and free cards.   
  
The cab screeched to a halt in front of an ill-kept park in the less wealthy district of the city. I instantly knew this was the place I had seen in my dream, and it took me less then a minute to locate the exact position of the shadow eye as I had last seen it.   
  
It was gone.  
  
I looked about, in hopes that I had made a mistake, but I was certain this was the place. where could it be?  
  
//It must have been claimed by its misstriss already// Said my Yami, now why hadnt I thought of that?   
  
/Yes, that must be it, but where could she be?/  
  
"Yo, get a load of this dwebe!" called a voice from behind me as I contemplated the whereabouts of the shadow eye's mistriss. It didnt take a genius to figure out I was the subject of the insult, and a blind man sitting behind a closed door on the other side other side of the planet could most likely have figured out what I was planning to do to the punk who dared to insult Maxamillion Pegasus.   
  
*****  
  
Author's note- 'a blind man sitting behind a closed door on the other side other side of the planet' was taken from the Rod Allbright Alien Adventures by Bruce Collville. Great books, go read them now.  
  
*****  
  
"Would you care to back up that remark?" I asked, standing up to face the boy and his friend, who had come over to join him.  
  
"Wadjamean?" he asked, most probably confused by my use of words over four letters in my scentance. I would have liked to teach this kid some manners right now, but I knew the powerful soulmagic of my milenium eye wouldnt work until I had bested him in a fair contest.  
  
"Pick a means of competition. If you win, the I admit im a dwebe. If I win, I teach you some manners."  
  
After a rather long pause during which the boy tried to decipher what I had said, he answered. "A duel, with duel monsters cards." He said, holding up a deck.  
  
"You do know what duel monsteres are, don'ja?" said the other boy, as I stared at the two of them in disbeleif. This was to good to be true!  
  
"Oh, I dare say I can manage." I said, recovering and pulling out my deck. "But one request, we duel with hologram tecnology."   
  
I pulled out a pair of dueling disks. Lucky for me, Kaiba had sold the rights to them to my company while I was without my millenium eye, thinking I was gone for good. The boys blinked, then the first one stepped forward and took the disk. Evidently, he had read about how to use them, or more likely had someone read it to him, I doubted he was quite able to read words over three letters as of yet, as he confidently strapped his on, placed his deck in the apropriote slot, and drew five cards.   
  
As I did the same, I took a look at his cards. Pathetic; all of them were monsters and not one had an attack or defense strength of over 2000. I motioned for him to start, shifting the card I would use to gain control of his mercinary of fire on my next turn.  
  
  
"Mercinary of fire, in attack mode!" He called out, playing the 1700/1300 creature, probably the best he had in his deck.   
  
  
"Dragon's gold, which I use to buy off your mercinary." I said drearily. "And then parrot dragon in attack mode. Oh, and a face down card too." I said, laying down said cards and watching the boy's astonished face as his mercinary abandoned him.   
  
"Um...I play-"  
  
"I wouldn't bother, I can simply destroy your rageing hawk card, and your other two mercinaries would be mine as soon as you played them. And why on earth do you even keep a kuribou in your deck without a few magic cards to back it up."  
  
The boy stood their gawking as I listed the cards in his hand one by one. Normaly I regretted the nessecity of degrading my opponents, but in this case it was on purpose. Perhaps this would teach this boy some manners, or at least the value of a magic card.   
  
"Er, rageing hawk, defense mode?" he said in a wisper, placing down the card.  
  
"Dont say I didnt warn you, Gorgon's eye, activate!" I flipped my face down card, destroying his monster, then attacked with my two cards. His disk fell to the grass, and his deck scattered everywhere. I casualy picked it up, playing with the idea of stealing his soul. No, he had learnt his lesson, and it really wouldnt be right anyways.   
  
  
As I walked away, I took a glance into his mind.  
  
How could I have lost! he thought All my monsters! This guy is amazing, he might even have a chance against the White Raven!  
  
"Who is the White Raven?" I asked out of curiosity.   
  
"Only the best duelist in the history of duel monsters! She's never lost!"  
  
"Then why has she never payed in a tournament?"   
  
"Er, well she kind of only just started playing, and no one from any of the big tournament places has invited her into one, and she sais the little ones are pointless 'cuz she'd just beat them all and she doesnt have a reason to beat them all." he said, dragging out his sentence horribly.   
  
/Why not?/ I asked my Yami  
  
//I supose we might as well, she may have some sort of clue as to the whereabouts of our daughter.///  
  
"Where can we find the White Raven?" I asked the boy, realizing a little late I had used we instead of I.   
  
"She usualy hangs out around the pay-by-play holographic dueling arena three blocks down. If you wanna fight her, you have to pay for it." He didnt seem to notice my mistake, being rather absorbed in proving he knew more about this then I did.   
  
I turned in the direction he pointed, putting the pair of disks in my bag as I walked. "Thank you." I said.   
  
"Whatever" he replied, but mentally added Your welcome. Well, it was a start.   
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Darth-Gotta love that fight scene!   
  
CS- Not much of a fight.  
  
Pegasus Plushie- Yea, when do I get to face someone challenging?  
  
Darth- Dot worry, youll have a challenge soon enough *laughs evilly*  
  
Everyone else- *gulps*  
  
Darth- Anyways, I need someone to be the announcer for my stories *looks about* Mokuba! Your perfect! Innocent, young, annoying....  
  
Mokuba- *gulps*  
  
Darth- Dotn worry, this won't hurt-much. *Pulls out plushification gun and zaps Mokuba*  
  
Mokuba plushie- -_-; Fine, *in announcer voice* Will Pegasus find the mysterious White Raven? Can she help him find the millenium shadow eye? All the answeres in chapter four- The White Raven! 


	5. Introduction The White Raven

Mokuba plushie- Previosly on Duelist Empire, everyones favorit millionair. Maxamillion Peg-  
  
Seto Plushie- *glares*  
  
Mokuba plushie- But thats what the script says!  
  
Rabid Seto Fan Girls- *glare*  
  
Mokuba plushie-hehehe...and now, on with chapter four!  
  
  
************  
  
  
Chapter four- The White Raven  
  
  
As I aproached the arena, it was not hard to see how old it was. It was evening now, and the bright lights illuminating the feild flickered out for a moment every few turns. A sign taped to te side listed the prices for various game lengths, based on the number of cards in both players decks. An older boy was dueling on the far side of the feild, cringing as his holographic monster fell, and his lifepoints dropped to zero. The crowd that had gathered around the closer side erupted in cheering, and chants of "Raven! Raven!" could be heard as the victor bowed slightly to her fans.  
  
She was much younger then I had expected, only 12 or 13 at most. Unlike most duelists from this sort of background, she carried herself with an air of dignity unmatched by those arround her. In sharp contrast to the grungy arena, she wore a formal suit and matching top hat, which gave her the appearence of a rather sucessful undertaker. The bangs that were left hanging out from the front of her hat were pure white, and decended to cover much of her face. Her skin was almost as pale as her hair, conpleating the gostly appearance.  
  
As she climbed down from the arena, the boy I had just defeated pushed through the crowed and yelled something up at her. She paused to listne, then said something back. He replied by pointing in my direction. She nodded, and motioned for the crowd to part, letting her walk up to me without having to push through them.  
  
"You wish to challenge me?" she asked, looking up at me with a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Yes." I replied,   
  
"And just who are you to think you can defeat the White Raven?"  
  
I chanted something under my breath, a rather useless little spell I had learnt during my search for magic strong enough to bring back my beloved. I had thought it wad the reverse to a 'die spell', but the worthless old warlock who sold it to me had misspelt the word, and it turned out to be the reverse to a 'dye spell'. My hair colour returned to normal as I lowered my hood.  
  
"I am Maxamillion Pegasus, creator of duel monsters." I said in answer to her question, starting a wave of astonished gasps running through the crowd, followed by exited wispers.   
  
  
"Fair enough." She said, trying to keep a look of astonishment off her face, but failing. Despite her amazement, she calmly walked back to the dueling station and climed back up, motioning for me to take my place at the other side of the feild. I walked over, and slipped the requiered coins into the slot, then placed my deck down and drew my hand.  
  
  
It wasnt a bad hand, but not by any streach my best. I had my Toonworld, of course, and my Doppledanger. The last three were a despell card, a set of magic hats (which I had put into my deck after a certain duel with a rather agrivating Pharoh who shall remain nameless) and one of my three Emerald Eyes Ruby Dragons, a triplet of cards almost identical to the legendary blue eyes.   
  
  
I motioned for her to start as she looked up from her hand. Under normal circumstances, the challenger is always the one to go first, but since she needed every advantage she could get, she gratefully took the first move.  
  
  
"I lay one card face down, and play Sparrow Queen(600/600) in defense mode." She said, placing a card in one of her magic/trap slots and laying down her sparrow card. Not a particularly strong card, but one with an interesting power: the ability to summon four Sparrows each turn. Sparrow swarms were very useful in defense mode, not unlike using a multiply card on a weak monster.   
  
  
Of course, swarms were useless against the Gorgon's eye, I said, concentrating as I drew my next card, which was, of course, the trap card I needed to stop her swarm tecnique. But there was still the face down card to worry about. With the ease of years of practice, I peered into her mind, concentrating on the face down card. As I mentaly turned the card over, I saw...  
  
  
Nothing?  
  
  
I looked again, but once more the face of the card was blocked by a dark shadow.   
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Darth-You know when I said there were about two more chapters with Pegasus? Well, you se my zero key wasnt workng that day...  
  
Everyone else- *sweatdrop*  
  
Weevil Plushie*thinks*-Its not fair! This was suposed to be about _me_! Why does Pegasus get to have all the fun?  
  
Pegasus Plushie- Dont blame me! Blame her! *Points to darth*  
  
Weevil Plushie- You know that eye gets rather annoying sometimes...  
  
Pegasus Plushie- I wouldnt think of stealing it if I were you *Points to Yami Bakura plushie*  
  
*The description of the Yami Bakura Plushie has been censored because I really dont want to have to raise this story to PG-13 due to exessive gore*  
  
Weevil plushie- *gulp* But im her second favorit! She wouldnt do that to me!  
  
Pegasus plushie- Probably not, but she's been itching to try out that new plushification paintball gun she got in the reveiws, I wouldnt give her an excuse if I were you.  
  
Weevil plushie- Point taken. 


	6. Introduction Silver

Mokuba Plushie- And weeeere back with another exiting chapter of DUELIST EMPIRE!!!  
  
Darth- Good boy! Have a cookie.  
  
Mokuba Plushie- *takes cookie*  
  
Chuma- *Leaps at cookie* minemineminemine!!!!!  
  
Mokuba Plushie- O.o *gets glomped by flying eight-year-old*  
  
Chuma- *Eats cookie*  
  
Darth-.... And now on with chapter five!  
  
  
*************  
  
  
Chapter five- Silver  
  
  
Now dont get me wrong, I usualy pride myself on my ability to control my expressions, it is a valuable tool in a duel, and one that I mastered long ago. But when one of your most treasured possesions, the home of one of your dearest friends, is sudenly rendered useless, its not easy. I was astonished and confused, and I could tell by the audiences faces that they knew it.  
  
  
But what could be stopping my Millenium Eye? My Yami was still present, which meant the item was functioning, so it was not hard to deduce it was being blocked  
  
******  
Darth- *gives Pegasus Plushie a little Sherlock Holms-style detective hat  
  
******  
  
Still, even without the use of My eye, I did have some rather powerful cards.  
  
  
"I lay one card face down, and play Emerald Eyes Ruby Dragon(3000/2500 in defense mode, followed by a card Im sure you have read about." I said, placing said cards down and dramaticaly pulling Toon World from my hand, watching the shocked face of the audience as Toon World appeared in a shower of sparks (which I hoped were holographic, not electrical.) "Welcome, my friends, to Toon World! Home of Duel Monsters zaniest, wackyest, and most cuddly creatures!" I adressed the audience, who began to murmer exitedly.  
  
  
I glanced back at my oponent, to find her staring intently at my cards. Momentarily, I saw the same expression on her face that I had seen on mine seconds earlier. More importantly, I saw a glint of silver where her left eye should be.   
  
  
Of course! Why hadn't I realized it before! The only way to stop the powers of a Millenium was with another Millenium, which meant this duel was going to be quite a bit more dificult then I had thought.  
  
  
My niece played a card face down, calling the move apropriotly, then placed a monster face down in defense mode.  
  
  
"Which activates my trap, Gorgon's Eye!" I flipped my trap card, watching as the sparking glitter dissapated and the huge eye appeared on the feild, aimed at her defenseive monsters. To my dismay(though not my suprise), her monsters did not turn to stone. Instead she quickly flipped her down card, reveiling a sorcerer's chant card, which allowed her to freeze time long enough to play one card.  
  
  
"And I play Rebound, which bounces the effect of your trap back on its self. Say goodbye to Gorgon's eye!" She said gleefuly, her childish attitude in direct contrast to her formal atire, an intimidation tactic I was well versed in. Definately my niece.  
  
I drew a card, shine palice. Not particularly useful at the moment, but it could come in handy later...  
  
  
"First of all, I send my Emerald eyes into Toon world. Then, I play my second Emerald Dragon. Further, I play tentical grip, giving my Dragon the ability to spread his attack out between as many monster as I wish." More then one was to disarm a saprrow army.  
  
  
My niece was outnumbered, and she knew it. I saw her wince a bit as I ended my turn. she drew her next card, and it was my turn to worry as her expression changed to a broad smile.  
  
  
"I play Monster Bane, which stops you from summoning a monster next turn. Then I play Rinse, which sends every monster, magic and trap card on the feild directly to the graveyard." She said with a grin, placing every card she had on her feild into her discard pile. I noted the card she had face down was a deathtrap, which would have destroyed any monsters I had attacked with last turn.  
  
  
To her suprised, I smiled back. "Exelent move. Since I can't summon monsters, I play one magic card face down and end my turn."  
  
  
She looked over her hand, then back at the feild, evaluating her situation no doubt. Finaly, she took two cards from her hand. "First, I play New Risin Vampire(500/1000). then, I use another magic card: Repeat. No more cards can be played on the feild this game, and that includes all types of special summons and searches your face down card would give you."  
  
  
I smiled, and fliped my face down magic card: Doppledanger. "Exelent game, Im afraid I underestimated you a bit at the beginning there."  
  
  
"Understandable, you couldnt have known I could block your eye any more then I could know it was more then an exentricity on your part."  
  
  
"Well, I did have a hint that the Millenium shadow eye was nearby, I have been aware since its creation that it was to belong to my niece, although it has taken me some time to track down your location. Your tactics should have indicated to me early on that you were a relation, they are quite similar to my own."  
  
  
"Not to mention the hair." She pointed out, quite remarkably unsuprised to learn she was related to a multimillionair. (Unlike the crowd, who had erupted in wispering once more.)  
  
  
At this point my Doppledanger, who had been looking rather impatient during this conversation, tapped me on the shoulder at looked accusingly at me.   
  
  
  
"Fine fine, we'll finish the duel. Transform into New Risin Vampire if you don't mind terribly."  
  
  
The crowd gasps as I threw away my victory, settleing with a draw. In awe, they parted as we both climbed down from the rusting arena, and met in the middle to continue our conversation on the highs and lows of the duel.  
  
  
"Remind me to send Croquet over to clean this up later, it wouldnt do to have the whole world know of the Milleniums."  
  
  
She nodded, placing her deck into her pocket as I drew my hood and signaled a pasing cab heading in the general direction of the airport. As the cab screeched to a stop and we both entered, I felt something change.  
  
  
My Yami and I were one again.  
  
  
************  
  
Darth-That tied up earlier then I expected.... Next chapter the plot begins.  
  
Weevil Plushie- Promis?  
  
Darth- Yes, I promis.  
  
Weevil Plushie- ^.^  
  
Darth- Anyways, Its late and I really need to go to bed if i dont want to fail both the tests I have tomorrow, so Im going to end these notes right now  
  
CS- Thank godness.  
  
Darth-ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz........ 


	7. Duelist Empire Looking Back

Darth-Yes! Its an update, beleive it or not!   
  
Mokuba plushie- *claps*  
  
Darth- Thank you! Thank you! Id like to thank all my reveiwers, and would like to encourage everyone who isnÕt reveiwing to do so.  
  
CS- She wont take flames personaly either  
  
Darth- *glares at CS* Actualy he's right. If you have valid critisism that you can back up, by all means, flame away *Pulls out a bag of marshmallows*  
  
  
*************  
  
Duelist Empire Chapter 1- Looking Back  
  
  
  
It was dark outside; It had been dark for some time now. I really should have been sleeping hours ago, but it was summer, staying up a bit late couldnt hurt too much. Besides, the latest copy of World Duelists had arrived, and I was trying to read the whole thing.  
  
  
  
It must have been two in the morning when I finaly started the last article. This one was on a study that had recently been done to test how much of Duel Monster fame depended on strategy, and how much was luck and good cards. Most experts beleived intelect was the most important skill to have, since over 50% of international duelist stars had an IQ well over average, while only about 10% were especialy rich, and no one got to be the best through sheer luck. All in all it was a well writen article, until I cme to the second page.  
  
  
"However, luck and wealth are occasionaly more imprtant then inteligence. In the Duelist Kingdom tournament, many child prodigy duelists were defeated early on, including the world junior champion, Weevil Underwood."  
  
  
I threw down the magazine, my face forming its self into the scowl I so often wore. Why must they continue to stuff my one great loss into my face?! Ever since Duelist Kingdom, I had been making a list of how many times my loss was mentioned, and quickly found the newspapers prefered to mention the defeat of the bug-lover over that of the plant/faerie master or the dragon/beast-warrior specialist. It was simple: The world just didnÕt like bugs, and since I did, I was forever doomed to be an outsider.  
  
  
I had realized that simple fact years ago, back in elementary school. By grade three, I was with kids two years older then me (I taught myself everything from grade one and two in kindergarden, so they skipped me a few grades.) Every kid in my class either taunted me at recess, or beat me up after school. The worst of it was I had no way to fight back.  
  
  
I remember my first duel as if it was yesterday. It was late in the school year, but winterÕs chill hadnÕt yet left the air. As I stepped out of my classroom into the hallway, which smelt like a mixture of hot dogs and rotten fruits, one of the larger kids bumped me, sending the dueling deck I had been carrying in my coat pocket flying.  
  
  
ÒThe maggot duels?Ó Said the kid (who happend to be named Gregory,) picking up my cards before I had a chance to. ÒHa! He collects bug types!Ó   
  
  
ÒPlease give them back...Ó I said in a wisper, looking up at my cards which he was now holding well above my reach.  
  
  
ÒTell you what maggot, you beat me in a duel, and I give you back the cards.Ó  
  
  
By this time a small crowd had formed around us. Several of the onlookers snickered at GregoryÕs challenge; GregoryÕs father was a very sucessful businessman, and Gregory had the best cards in the school.   
  
  
ÒFine, but I need my cards to play.Ó I said, earning a gasp from the crowd.  
  
  
Now IÕm sure youÕve all seen a movie like this at one time or another. You know, the ones where the cute little kid faces off against the rich snobby bully, the kid beats and humiliates the bully and everyone lives happily ever after?   
  
  
Not so in real life.  
  
  
Beating Gregory was easy, he wanÕt exactly a master stratigist. All I needed to do was distract him for a few turns while my Petit Moth evolved, then unleash my Great Moth on his attack monsters. Humiliation was easy too, since he attacked my man-eating bug while his ever-so precious Cyber Saurus was on the feild. The only problem was the happily-ever-after bit.  
  
  
ÒYou cheated!Ó cried an outraged Gregory as I distroyed his lifepoints with a crushing blow from my Great Moth. The crowd began to murmer in agreement. ÒMiss Nartia! Weevil cheated!Ó  
  
  
  
ÒB-but I didnÕt cheat!Ó I said as our teacherÕs menacing figure appeared in the doorway.  
  
  
ÒHonestly Mister Underwood, if you have to cheat at these childish games of yours, imagin what will become of you in real life!Ó Scolded Miss Nartia, who had had a grudge against me ever since I pointed out five mistakes in our math lesson on the first day of school. ÒIÕm going to have a talk with the principle about this!Ó   
  
  
ÒB-but!Ó   
  
  
ÒAnd IÕm comfiscating this!Ó She said, taking my deck from Gregory and walking back into the classroom, leaving me alone with GregoryÕs friends, who were eager to avenge his loss.  
  
  
After contemplating these past events for a few moments, I picked up my magazine again. Every time I won they seemed to hate me more, every time I lost they rubbed it in my face. What could I do?  
  
  
A rustleing sound coming from the front door disturbed the silence; either some racoons were trying to break in, or our insomiac postman was doing his rounds early again. I crept downstairs to see which it was.  
  
  
Several letters lay on the ground, probably the postman (or maby the racoons had learnt to write, ever since my science project went missing last year, one could never be too sure.) I picked them up and flipped through them, three for my parents and one for me. Curios, I opened mine, to have a brightly decorated square of paper fall out. I bent down to pick it up, flipping it over to read the bold text on the back.  
  
  
ÒYOU ARE INVITED TO DUELIST EMPIRE!!!Ó  
  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Darth- hehehe, racoons....  
  
  
Weevil Plushie-.... Are you okay?  
  
  
Darth- O.o  
  
  
Pegasus Plusie- I think school is getting to her...  
  
  
CS- I wonder how long sheÕll last this year?  
  
  
Weevil Plushie- I give her two months max, then whats left of her sanity is history.  
  
  
Darth- History? Yes... I have a history project.... Better get writing.... 


End file.
